doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jocelyn Robles
) |pais = México, D.F. Cuernavaca |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = HollyOhair.ogg |twitter = JocelynJoss |nacionalidad = Mexicana}}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Jocelyn Robles. Bonnie_XY.png|Bonnie en Pokémon XY, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Starla.png|Starla en Un show más, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Mitsuha YourName.png|Mitsuha Miyamizu en Your Name, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. She-Ra SRPP.png|She-Ra / Princesa Adora en She-Ra y las princesas del poder, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jabami_Yumeko.png|Yumeko Jabami en Kakegurui, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. JaneJTV.png|Jane Villanueva en Jane the Virgin. Bellota_TPPG2016.png|Bellota en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016). Faoradceu.png|Faora-Ul en El hombre de acero (2013). Carlota_Casagrande_TLH.png|Carlota Casagrande en The Loud House. Haiku vector.png|Haiku también en The Loud House. Lab Rat Remastered.png|Fink en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. 11008555.jpg|Lara Croft en Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft. KatherineValentine_ME.png|Katherine Valentine en Máquinas mortales. Ariana_SA.png|Ariana en Jefa por accidente. Alexinvasion.jpg|Alex Danvers en Supergirl. Esra (Magi - AOS).jpg|Esra en Magi: Adventure of Sinbad. One Blizzard.png|Fubuki / Ventisca en One-Punch Man. Rin Tohsaka (Demi-Sirviente) (F-ELE).jpg|Rin Tohsaka en Fate/Extra Last Encore. Dorothea (STJ).png|Dorothea en Sirius the Jaeger. Samari Ittan (KOS).jpg|Samari Ittan en Knights of Sidonia. Ellatt (L7PCLPDC).jpg|Ellatt en The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo. Francesca (IAWWMS).png|Francesca en In Another World With My Smartphone. SWNatsuki.jpg|Natsuki Shinohara en Summer Wars. Kyuta'sMother TBATB.png|Madre de Kyuta/Ren en El niño y la bestia. Lisbeth-rika-shinozaki--3.92.jpg|Rika Shinozaki / Lisbeth en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale. Aya Koda (BSD).jpg|Aya Koda en Bungō Stray Dogs. NiñaColcha DorothyandtheWOz.png|Niña de los parches en Dorothy y el Mago de Oz. Watkins.png|Dinamita Watkins tambien en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Peej.png|Peej y tambien en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Captura de pantalla 2017-06-02 22.47.27.png|Pauline Bell en Atomic Puppet. CharaImage Ondine.png|Ondine en Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug. EoACarla.jpg|Carla Delgado en Elena de Avalor. Wren.png|Wren en El mundo de Craig. SummerCampIslandsol.png|Sol en Campamento de verano. Kotetsu.jpg|Kotetsu en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué?. Jessica.png|Jessica en La magia de Zero. ProfileHollyO.png|Holly O'Hair de Ever After High. Cathy Catherine.jpg|Cathy Catherine de Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Modelsheet carrollwiki.png|Carrol en Hora de aventura. Sadieawkward.png|Sadie Saxton de Chica rara. JuneyUnDesastreDePelicula.jpg|Juney MacGuff en Un desastre de película (segunda versión). HannahMontanaUnDesastreDePelicula.jpg|Hannah Montana también en Un desastre de película (segunda versión). ElimAmigVal.png|Val Rommel en Eliminar amigo. Gidgy.jpg|Gidgy en Crayon Shin-chan. Nene Amano (Death Generals) t.gif|Nene Amano de Digimon Fusion. Caway render.png|Caway en Dragon Ball Super. 216px-Androide18_Trans.png|Androide número 18 en Dragon Ball Z Kai Umi_Matsuzaki.png|Umi Matsuzaki en La colina de las amapolas. Bridget VioletEvergarden.png|Bridget en Violet Evergarden. Re.zero Felix Argyle.png|Felix Argyle en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. Tanya evil.jpg|Tanya Degurechaff en Saga of Tanya the Evil. Amalia temporada 3.png|Amalia en Wakfu. Rafa_Gorgory.png|Ralph Gorgory en Los Simpson (Temp. 25-Presente). Aech - RPOR.png|Helen Harris / Aech en Ready Player One: Comienza el juego. Janine.png|Janine en Lino, una aventura con siete vidas. VLDShay.png|Shay en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Lililabrujita_imagen_05.jpg|Lili la brujita de la película Lili la brujita: el dragón y el libro mágico. TheThunderCherry.jpg|Cherry en The Thundermans. Sarah Reese.jpg|Dra. Sarah Reese en Chicago Med. Flurry heart by xebck-d9pn4bo.png|Princesa Flurry Heart en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. MLP-SugarBelle1.png|Sugar Belle tambien en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Morgan-character-web-desktop-2.png|Morgan en El otro reino. Yoo KFP3.png|Yoo en Kung Fu Panda 3. Pop-up de Instagram - WR.png|Pop-up de Instagram en Wifi Ralph. TheaQueenS.jpg|Thea Queen/Speedy en Flecha. Gotham selina.jpg|Selina Kyle en Gotham Ava LegoNK.png|Ava Prentiss en LEGO: Nexo Knights. Youngmee_Song.png|Youngmee Song en Littlest Pet Shop. Frufrú-Harvey-Street-76.5.jpg|Frufrú en Las aventuras de la calle Harvey. Sandy TG.png|Sandy en Tío Grandpa. Josie with lips.png|Josie también en Tío Grandpa. Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-18h47m40s255.png|Chloe Beale en Notas perfectas. EGF-IndigoZap.png|Indigo Zap de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad. Fud.PNG|Füd en Magiespadas. SallyOriganimales.jpg|Sally, la cangrejo en Origanimales. Lily Aldrin.jpg|Lily Aldrin (tercera y última voz) en Cómo conocí a tu madre. Cheer Bear CB&C.png|Alegrosita en Ositos Cariñositos & Primos. Jocelyn Robles es una actriz de doblaje mexicana, conocida por su papel de Bonnie en Pokémon XY, Starla en Un show más, Bellota en Las chicas superpoderosas (reboot), Lili de Lili la brujita: el dragón y el libro mágico, y Sadie Saxton en Chica rara (2011), entre otros. Filmografia Películas Emma Watson *Colonia - Lena (2015) *Ladrones de la fama - Nicolette "Nicki" Moore (2013) *Mi semana con Marilyn - Lucy (2011) Teresa Palmer * En un pueblo de Montana - Cassandra Steeley (2014) * Mi novio es un zombie - Julie Grigio (2013/trailer iTunes) * Llévame a casa esta noche - Tori Frederking (2011) Mia Wasikowska * Mapa a las estrellas - Agatha Weiss (2014) * La increíble historia de Albert Nobbs - Helen (2011) Otros: ' * Dumplin - Señorita Burgundy (Kaye Singleton) (2019) * Jefa por accidente - Ariana (Charlyne Yi) (2018) * Máquinas mortales - Katherine Valentine (Leila George) (2018) * Misión submarino - Jayne Norquist (Linda Cardellini) (2018) * Él viene por ti - Laura (Yvonne Strahovski) (2018/trailer) * Verano del 84 - Nikki Kaszuba (Tiera Skovbye) (2018) * El alma de la fiesta - Helen (Gillian Jacobs) (2018) * Cuando ellas quieren - Adrianne (Katie Aselton) (2018) * Ready Player One: Comienza el juego - Helen Harris / Aech (Lena Waithe) (2018) * Game Over, Man! - Cassie (Aya Cash) (2018) * Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft - Lara Croft (Alicia Vikander) (2018) * Titanes del Pacífico: La insurrección - Cadete Meilin Gao (Lily Ji) (2018) * Aniquilación - Anya Thorensen (Gina Rodriguez) (2018) * Mamá se fue de viaje - Lara (Agustina Cabo) (2017) * Los huérfanos - Rini (Tara Basro) (2017) * Jigsaw: El juego continúa - Eleanor Bonneville (Hannah Emily Anderson) / Carly (Brittany Allen) (trailer) (2017) * ¡Huye! - Rose Armitage (Allison Williams) (2017) * El Aro 3 - Voces adicionales (2017) * Monster Trucks - Voces adicionales (2017) * Mafia: The Game of Survival - Kathya (Violetta Getmanskaya) (2016) * La gran muralla - Voces adicionales (2016) * Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars - Princesa Leia (Ingvild Deila) (captura de moviemiento) (2016) * Avenida Cloverfield 10 - Voz en radio (Sumalee Montano) (2016) * El buen amigo gigante - Mary (Rebecca Hall) (2016) * 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección - Kimmy (Brittany Mirabile) (2016) * La nueva cenicienta: Si el zapato te queda - Georgie (Nicole Fortuin) (2016) * Hot Bot - Kassidy (Kirby Bliss Blanton) (2016) * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny - Dardo de plata (Juju Chan) (2016) * The Invitation - Kira (Emayatzy Corinealdi) (2015) * Touched with fire - Carla (Katie Holmes) (2015) * Jem y los hologramas - Kimber Benton (Stefanie Scott) (2015) * La verdad oculta - Voces adicionales (2015) * Pasante de moda - Becky (Christina Scherer) (2015) * The Hollow: El espíritu de la tormenta - Marley (Sarah Dugdale) (2015) * Un crucero alocado - Piper Jensen-Bauer (Sydney Park) (2015) * Eliminar amigo - Val Rommel (Courtney Halverson) (2015) * El gran pequeño - Hermana Paulette (Montserrat Espadalé) (2015) * Bienvenidos al ayer - Voces adicionales (2015) * Polo norte - Clementine (Bailee Madison) (2014) * Catástrofe helada - Alex Novak (Jennifer Spence) (2014) * Una boda en Navidad - Allison (Vanessa Evigan) (2012) * Las últimas horas de la Tierra - Chloe Edwards (Julia Benson) (2011) * Antes de partir - Greta (Olivia Thirlby) (2014) * Las novias de mis amigos - Christy (Emily Meade) (2014) versión * Así en la tierra como en el infierno - Souxie (Marion Lambert) (2014) * El dador de recuerdos - Fiona (Odeya Rush) (2014) versión * Mujeres al ataque - Recepcionista (Chelsea Turnbo) (2014) * Sin escalas - Nancy (Michelle Dockery) (2014) Universal * Código sombra: Jack Ryan - Voces adicionales (2014) * Buenos vecinos - Voces adicionales (2014) * Trascender - Voces adicionales (2014) * Placeres vespertinos - McKenna (Juno Temple) (2013) * Bajo cero - Cyndi Paulson (Vanessa Hudgens) (2013) * Último viaje a Las Vegas - Elizabeth (Ashley Spillers) (2013) * Paranoia - Allison (Angela Sarafyan) (2013) Diamond Films * Side Effects - Emily Taylor (Rooney Mara) (2013) * El hombre de acero - Faora-Ul (Antje Traue) (2013) * Después de la Tierra - Senshi Raige (Zoë Kravitz) (2013) * Hermosas criaturas - Savannah Snow (Tiffany Boone) (2013) cine * Un día a la vez - Dana (Whitney Able) (2012) * Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema - Denise (Riki Lindhome) (2012) * Notas perfectas - Chloe Beale (Brittany Snow) (2012) * Anna Karenina - Condolesa Nordston (Alexandra Roach) (2012) * Las ventajas de ser invisible - Voces adicionales (2012) * Un héroe fantástico - Julia (Sue Jean Kim) (2011) * Algún día este dolor te será útil - Sue Kenney (Brooke Schlosser) (2011) * Intrusos - Mia (Ella Purnell) (2011) * Kites - Natasha / Linda (Barbará Mori) (2010) * Dylan Dog: Dead of Night - Elizabeth Ryan (Anita Briem) (2010) (versión Netflix) * Confianza - Annie (Liana Liberato) (2010) * Rock It! - Francesca (Maria Ehrich) (2010) * Eres tan Cupido - Emma Valentine (Danielle Chuchran) (2010) * El último exorcismo - Shanna Marcus (Shanna Forrestall) (2010) * Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva - Bella Swan (Kristen Stewart) (2009) Redoblaje * No pudo decir adiós - Rose (Carey Mulligan) (2009) * Nada más que la verdad - Rachel Armstrong (Kate Beckinsale) (2009) * Casi embarazada - Thea Clayhill (Lindsay Lohan) (2009) Redoblaje * Buscando a Jackie Chan - Mujer policía (Jiang Hong Bo) (2009) * Lili la brujita: el dragón y el libro mágico - Lili (2009) Columbia * Shuttle - Mel (Peyton List) (2008) * Un desastre de película - Juney MacGuff y Hannah Montana (Crista Flanagan) (2008) (segunda versión) * Amor? - Debbie (Shiri Appleby) (2007) * ¿Cómo atrapar un millonario? - Brett Eisenberg (Sarah Michelle Gellar) (2007) (Redoblaje) * Enredos de familia - Kate Collins (Zooey Deschanel) (2004) * Wet Hot American Summer - Beth (Janeane Garofalo) (2001) * Cumbres borrascosas - Emily Bronte (Sinéad O'Connor) (1992) Redoblaje Películas animadas 'Colleen Foy * Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación - Holly O'Hair * Ever After High: Primavera desencantada - Holly O'Hair * Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas - Holly O'Hair * Ever After High: Juego de Dragones - Holly O'Hair [[Grey Griffin|'Grey Griffin']] * Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Flash - Mujer Maravilla * Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Aquaman: Al rescate de Atlantis - Mujer Maravilla * DC Super Hero Girls: Leyendas de Atlantis - Mujer MaravillaMujer Maravilla (personaje) Otros * La gran aventura LEGO 2 - General Caos * El canto de las sirenas - Carla Delgado * Wifi Ralph - Pop-up de Instagram * Lino, una aventura con siete vidas - Janine * Kung Fu Panda 3 - Yoo * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad - Indigo Zap * Locos por las nueces 2 - Voces adicionales * Un jefe en pañales - Voces adicionales Anime Saori Hayami * One-Punch Man - Fubuki / Ventisca * Kakegurui - Yumeko Jabami Shoko Nakagawa * Eyeshield 21 - Estudiante (ep. 1), Hiromi (ep. 3), Mesera (ep. 18) Otros * Encouragement of Climb - Aoi Yukimura * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Androide número 18 * Hungry Heart (Redoblaje) - Kaori Doumoto * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Cathy Catherine * Crayon Shin-chan - Gidgy * Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? - Kotetsu * Eyeshield 21 - Mini Murciélago Malvado, Porrista de Deimon, Madre de Sena (ep. 129), Amiga de Mamori, Mujer Policía #1, Motociclista en Calle, Tenista, Chica que sale con Agon, Agon Kongo (niño), Estudiante de Instituto Oujou, Niña en Instituto Oujou (eps. 126-127), Porrista, Público, Voces adicionales * Digimon Fusion - Nene Amano * Pokémon XY - Bonnie * Knights of Sidonia - Samari Ittan * La magia de Zero - Jessica * Kuromukuro - Mika Ogino * Magi: Adventure of Sinbad - Esra * Violet Evergarden - Bridget * Ronja, la hija del bandolero - Lovis * Fate/Extra Last Encore - Rin Tohsaka * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid - Sasakibe * Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- - Felix Argyle * Dragon Ball Super - Caway, Voces adicionales * Saga of Tanya the Evil - Tanya Degurechaff * Bungō Stray Dogs - Aya Koda * Sirius the Jaeger - Dorothea * Hi Score Girl - Mi-Tan * In Another World With My Smartphone - Francesca Películas de anime Mariya Ise * Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción - Bonnie * Pokémon, la película XY: Hoopa y un duelo histórico - Bonnie * Pokémon, la película XY: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica - Bonnie Otros * El niño y la bestia - Madre de Kyuta/Ren * Robotech: Las crónicas de la sombra - Marlene Rush * La colina de las amapolas - Umi Matsuzaki * La chica que saltaba a través del tiempo - Makoto * Guerra cibernética - Natsuki Shinohara * Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale - Rika Shinozaki / Lisbeth * Your Name - Mitsuha Miyamizu * The Seven Deadly Sins: Los prisioneros del cielo - Ellatt Series animadas Relatos de Arcadia * Los 3 de abajo - Mary Wang * Trollhunters - Mary Wang Otros * ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes **Fink (Lara Jill Miller) **Dinamita Watkins (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) **Peej (Kath Soucie) (ep. 15) * She-Ra y las princesas del poder - She-Ra / Princesa Adora * Atchoo! - Alice * Wakfu - Amalia * Enchantimals: Un nuevo hogar - Flick Fox * Top Wing - Rod * The Loud House - Carlota Casagrande (Alexa Vega) / Haiku (Georgie Kidder) * Atomic Puppet - Pauline Bell * Elena de Avalor - Carla Delgado * Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug - Ondine * Dorothy y el Mago de Oz - Niña de los parches (Jessica DiCicco) * Ever After High - Holly O'Hair (Colleen Foy) * Voltron: El defensor legendario - Shay * Magiespadas - Füd * Los Simpson - Rafa Gorgory (Voz actual) * Ositos Cariñositos & Primos - Alegrosita * Un show más - Starla * Hora de Aventura - Carroll * Littlest Pet Shop- Youngmee Song * Mi vida y yo - Sandra Le Blanc * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Princesa Flurry Heart, Sugar Bell * Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) - Bellota * LEGO: Nexo Knights - Ava Prentiss * Origanimales - Sally, la cangrejo * Las aventuras de la calle Harvey - Frufrú * Campamento de verano (serie animada) - Sol * Final Space - Voces adicionales Series de TV Willa Holland *Flecha - Thea Queen / Speedy *Flash - Thea Queen / Speedy Adelaide Kane *Teen Wolf - Cora Hale *Once Upon a Time - Drizella Tremaine / Ivy Belfrey (Versión Sony) Becca Tobin *NCIS: Los Ángeles - Blaze Talcott (2015) *Glee: Buscando la fama - Kitty Wilde (2012-2015) Otros: *Collateral - Kip Glaspie (Carey Mulligan) *Altered Carbon - Kristin Ortega (Martha Higareda) *Feud: Bette and Joan - Marilyn Monroe (Alisha Soper) / Geraldine Page (Sarah Paulson) *Project MC² - Adrienne Átomos (Victoria Vida) (5ª temporada - presente) *American Horror Story: Coven - Zoe Benson -1 loop- (Taissa Farmiga) *American Horror Story: Hotel - Vendela (Kamila Alnes) *American Horror Story: Roanoke - Grace Chen (Megan Truong) *Supergirl - Agente Alexandra "Alex" Danvers (Chyler Leigh) *Gotham - Selina Kyle (Camren Bicondova) *Between - Stacey (Samantha Munro) *El exorcista: La serie - Casey Rance (Hannah Kasulka) *Lindas mentirosas **Lesli Stone (Elizabeth McLaughlin) (temp. 5-6) **Carlotta (Daisy Faith) (temp. 3, ep. 64) *Los 100 - Raven Reyes (Lindsey Morgan) *Secretos de familia - Det. Nina Meyer (Margot Bingham) *Scream Queens - Chanel #5 Libby Putney (Abigail Breslin) *Chicago Med - Dra. Sarah Reese (Rachel DiPillo) *Jane la virgen - Jane Gloriana Villanueva *Grey's Anatomy - Leah Murphy (Tessa Ferrer) *La leyenda de Sleepy Hollow - Pandora (Shannyn Sossamon) *Los misterios de Laura - Francesca 'Frankie' Pulaski (Meg Steedle) *El diario de Carrie - Dorrit Bradshaw (Stefania Owen) *Chica indiscreta - Don Brearly (Abbi Snee) *Doctor House - Enfermera Ruby, Dra. Chi Park (Charlyne Yi) *Contra la pared - Mackie Phan *Luna Roja - Luisa Ruas *Julie y los fantasmas - Thalita *El otro reino - Morgan *Awkward - Sadie Saxton (Molly Tarlov) *Grimm - Adalind Schade (T. 1) *Once Upon a Time - Lily Page (Joven y Adulta) *The Returned - Nikki Banks *Cómo conocí a tu madre - Lily Adrin (Alyson Hannigan) (T. 7-8) *Hart of Dixie - Annabeth Nass (Kaitlyn Black) *Los mal pagados - Daphne Glover (Sarah Habel) *El reino - Aylee (Jenessa Grant) *Robin Hood (TV) - Marian (Lucy Griffiths) *Stan, el perro bloguero - Nikki Ortiz (Denyse Tentz) *The Thundermans - Cherry (Audrey Whitby) * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Evie McLaren (Gemma Forsyth) (2° voz) * Love - Mickey "Micks" Dobbs (Gillian Jacobs) * El juego de tronos - The Waif (Faye Marsay) * Rush - Laurel Burke (Erica Cerra) * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Voces diversas Telenovelas y series brasileñas Grazi Massafera *Las cariocas - Michelle *Flor del Caribe - Esther Schneider *Hombre nuevo - Jessica Malta *Verdades secretas - Larissa Ramos *Sombras del ayer - Luciana Almeida Leitón *El otro lado del paraíso - Lívia Monserrat Sophie Charlotte *La fiesta - María Eudora Malher "Dora" *Mujeres ambiciosas - Alicia Junqueira *Los días eran así - Alicia Sampaio Julia Dalavia *La sombra de Helena - Helena (1ª fase) *Justicia -Mayara Liberia do Nascimento/Susy Mariana Molina * Si yo fuera tú - Andrea * Perrengue - Pérola Prado Mariana Nunes *Ojos sin culpa - Dina *Carceleros - Janaína Tatá Werneck *Rastros de mentiras - Valdirene del Espíritu Santo *Aguanta corazón - Fedora Abdalla Varela "Fefé" Otros *Dinosaurios y robots - Abeja (Bruna Spinola) *Fina estampa - Nanda (Luma Costa) *Gabriela - Zuleika (Fernanda Pontes) *Lado a lado - Fátima (Juliana Knust) *La guerrera - Aisha Ayata (Dani Moreno) *Preciosa Perla - Gaia (Ana Cecília Costa) *La sombra de Helena - Helena (Bruna Marquezine) (2ª fase) y (Júlia Dalavia) (1ª fase) *Los milagros de Jesús - Yarin (Thaís Fersoza) *¡Victoria! - Bárbara Schmidt (Liége Müller) *Totalmente diva - Maria Luisa Lins "Lu" (Julianne Trevisol) Telenovelas turcas *Misericordia - Şadiye (Dilara Aksüyek) *Kaçak - Merve Topçuoğlu (Begüm Birgören) Telenovelas filipinas *Puentes de amor - Alisa Lastre (Akiko Solon) *La promesa - Claudia Salameda-Buenavista (Angelica Panganiban) Dramas coreanos *El hada de las pesas - Jung Nan Hee / Jo Hye Jung *Goblin, el solitario ser inmortal - Sunny / Yoo In Na *Ella era bonita - Kim Hye Jin "Jackson" / Hwang Jung Eum *Amor secreto - Shin Se-Yeon / Lee Da Hee *Belleza Juvenil - Park Na-Ra/ Yoo Jeon-Ji *Mary está fuera por la noche - Mary / Moon Geun-Young *Dream High: Sueña sin límites 2 - Nana / Lee Jae Hee *Dating Agency: Cyrano - Hye-Ri / Ha Yeon-Joo *Big: Creciendo sin querer - Lee Ae-Kyung / Shin Ji-Soo *El Hombre Inocente - Kang Cho-Ko / Lee Yoo-Bi *La Luna abraza al Sol - - Yoon Bo-Kyung / Kim Min-Seo Videojuegos * Star Wars: Battlefront II - Princesa Leia * League of Legends - Irelia Intérprete La colina de las amapolas * "La Rosa Blanca", junto a Arturo Cataño (Shun), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō), Cecilia Gómez (Sora). *''"Buen Viaje" ,'' junto a Arturo Castañeda, Arturo Cataño, Cecilia Gómez, Lourdes Arruti. Luis Leonardo Suárez, Miguel Ángel Ruiz (coros) *''"Un navío",'' junto a Arturo Cataño (Shun), Luis Leonardo Suárez (Shirō), Cecilia Gómez (Sora). Traducción y adaptación *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Comerciales *ZooMoo (LA) Estudios y empresas de doblaje México D.F. *Antigua - Made In Spanish *Art Sound México *Auditel *Bita *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Globo *IDF *Labo *Lola MX *Jarpa Studio *MVS Televisión México *New Art Dub *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. *TOPaudio *WG Cuernavaca, México *Elefante Films Referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA